Harry Potter and the Silverscale Dragon
by Pieling
Summary: After the murder of his parents triggers a magical phenomenon, Veil the dragon finds himself in a strange world, and forges a deep bond with a certain green eyed boy. OC, AU sixth year


**Harry Potter and the Silverscale Dragon**

**By Pieling**

**A/N: **Here's a few things about this fic first, before you start reading. I began writing this about a year ago when I was struck with the insatiable desire to write about dragons (by now, I've stopped questioning my strange impulses) and to write a Harry Potter fic. Thus, "Harry Potter and the Silverscale Dragon" was born. I wrote about half the chapter before losing interest in it for a year. A little while ago, I was looking through all my old documents, and found this. Upon reading it, I decided that it wasn't too terrible, so I finished the first chapter. It has an OC in it, but don't worry, there will be no romance (or Mary Sues) since the OC is a male dragon. The only problem with this fic is that I only have a very vague idea about what direction the plot is heading, so if you have any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and this is an AU sixth year fic. I have not taken into account the events of HBP. (And I want to apologize in advance for any possible OOCness.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will.

_Blah_ - thoughts

"_Blah._" - indicates that a dragon is speaking

"Blah." - normal speech

**Chapter 1: Chaos Flux**

Veil Argentum, known fondly to those closest to him as Vay, was not having a good day. He hadn't eaten in three whole days, and his stomach was aching painfully with hunger. He didn't have any right to complain, though, since his whole clan was facing the same problem. It just wasn't safe enough to leave the caves to go hunt since the humans living in the town down the mountain posed a constant threat to the peaceful family of dragons.

Veil was a dragon. Well, more accurately, he was a dragonling since he was only twelve (still a child by dragon standards, since his kind could live to be over two hundred years old). In addition to being a powerful magical creature, he was also a very rare breed of dragon, known as a Silverscale Dragon. Silverscales were named after their color during the first few years of their lives. When a silverscale hatches, it is a pure, bright silver, and as the dragon ages, it's scales slowly darken to a mightnight black, all except for the scales on their bellies which remain silver throughout their lifetime. All silverscale dragons had yellow (or the occasional blue) eyes, horns on their heads and the end on their tails, and large powerful wings whose membranes were the same iridescent silver.

Veil was almost pure black. He had the trademark silver on his belly but he also had some silver spots along his back and on his tail and neck. And he had one silver splotch on his forehead in a zigzagged shape, almost like a bolt of lightning. He was nearing the end of childhood, but it wouldn't be until he was sixteen, when the remaining silver splotches faded, that he would be considered an adolescent. He wasn't even close to the full size he would grow, and yet he was already pretty big compared to a human, being five feet tall at his shoulder.

Silverscale dragons were not only famous for their color, but also because of their amazing sensitivity to magic, and their ability to control the vast amounts of raw magical power flowing through their veins. They could channel their magic to their front legs and stomp on the ground, splitting the earth beneath their feet. If they were in great distress, their magic would be released in a huge shockwave. One of the main talents they had was their ability to shapeshift into two other forms; a smaller version of their regular form (about the size of a large housecat), and a human form.

Despite the awesome strength of silverscales, they were very passifistic, not attacking unless attacked first, unlike some other species of dragons. The blackscale dragons were commonly mistaken for silverscales since they looked almost identical except for the fact that the scales on their bellies were a dark gray rather than silver. Blackscales were fierce and had a grudge against humans and other dragons, believing that they were the most powerful creatures. They were known to devastate towns and dragon clans, and then the silverscales were often blamed for their crimes.

This was the reason that Veil's clan couldn't leave their cave. The nearby blackscale clan had attacked the town, and now the townspeople were ready to take revenge on any dragon that came nearby. Already five members of Veil's clan had been killed, and one escaped severely injured, reporting to the clan that the town had hired sorcerors and dragon hunters. The deaths stuck a hard blow to the small clan. There were only five of them left, Veil, his mother and father, an elderly dragon (the injured one who delivered the information), and a newly hatched dragonling (who was now an orphan since her parents were two of the five killed). In short, the situation was very bad, and to make it worse they had run out of food since no one was able to leave the caves to hunt.

Veil sighed and curled into a ball on the floor of his cave. He lived in his own cave that had a tunnel branching off to lead to his parent's cave, like all older dragon children did. It encouraged independence while still allowing the family to live together. Hunger tore at his insides, drawing forth a small whimper. He was sorely tempted to leave the caves to find a decent meal, but his parents told him it was too dangerous. And he _knew_ how dangerous it was, but his clan would die anyways if they didn't get food soon!

_I have to save them_, Veil thought. _I don't care if there are sorcerors and dragon hunters, I'm going to find some food and save my clan!_

He stood up and stretched, arching his back with a feline grace. He knew he'd be less conspicuous in his mini form, so he allowed a gentle wash of silver light to encompass his body as the magic shrunk his body. When the light receded, he stood just over one foot high at his shoulder. He stealthily snuck to the mouth of his cave, checking to make sure no one was watching. With a leap and a flap of his wings, he was airborn, enjoying the feeling of the wind underneath his wings and the sense of freedom flight gave him. Ignoring the pain in his stomach, he flew towards the clan's hunting grounds, changing out of his smaller form after getting far enough away from his home.

Veil had managed to find a few rabbits to satiate his own hunger and boost his energy before catching a large deer. If they split it evenly, it would hold his clan over for at least a day or two. He clutched the carcass tightly in his claws. The only problem was that he was currently flying very close to the blackscales' territory. He hoped he wouldn't run into any of the vicious dragons. _But knowing my luck_, Veil thought, _I'll run into one any minute now..._

True to his prediction, an adult male blackscale dragon made its presence known with a ear-splitting roar. Veil's eyes darted around before locating the enemy flying quite a ways below him. _It must've been hiding in the forest. Why do they always attack us!?_

Veil thanked the stars that he inherited his mother's swiftness and agility before pumping his wings harder, trying to create some distance between him and his foe. But the blackscale had a larger wingspan and was getting closer with every wingbeat. It was invigorating, his heart pumping fast in time to his wings, the adrenoline running through his veins. His pupils dilated, and his magic responded, becoming readily available. He could feel the power thrumming in his core.

"_Hand over the meat, brat, or I'll kill you!_" shouted the blackscale.

Veil ignored his threats and tried to fly faster. His act of defiance enraged the other dragon. It sped up and when it was in range, it belched out a huge stream of flame. Veil had to barrel roll, twisting around and dropping a few feet to avoid being burned. After flawlessly executing his midair acrobats, the young silverscale spread his wings, deftly catching the air beneath them and flapping them harder than before.

The blackscale didn't give up, though, and let out another burst of flame. Veil avoided this one, too.

"_You goddamned runt!_" cursed the larger dragon.

Veil needed to get away from the other dragon, but it looked like it wasn't going to give up. With a toothy grin, the young silverscale got a brilliant idea. He suddenly shot straight upwards before turning some more, looping over backwards. He ended up right behind the enemy dragon. Not wasting a moment, he shot forward and landed heavily on the blackscale's back, still holding the deer in his front claws and latching on with his back claws. It shrieked in rage and trashed around, trying to dislodge the smaller dragon. Veil lunged his head forward and swiftly bit the other dragon on the neck. He chomped down harder, cracking the black scales and sinking his razor sharp teeth into the tender flesh below.

The blackscale howled in pain as Veil shook his head back and forth, tearing the flesh more. He knew it wouldn't kill the other dragon, but would hopefully would drive him away. The silverscale leapt off his foe's back while simultaneously letting out a jet of flame onto its already tender neck and took flight. He heard the other dragon whimper before the sound of its wingbeats faded into the distance. Veil roared in the joy caused by his victory. He beat the blackscale _and_ kept the deer carcass safe. With a toothy smile and a trill of delight, he altered his course to the fastest route home.

The adrenaline rush faded by the time he was approaching his home, and a sense of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. _Something bad has happened. I hope my parents are okay..._ he thought. He swooped down and landed near his cave. His eyes widened with a sharp intake of breath at the sight before him. The deer carcass lay forgotten on the rocky ground, its warm blood splattered on Veil's feet. "_By the goddesses..._" he murmured.

Everything was in ruins. The caves were all collapsed, rocks haphazardly strewn across the ground and in huge piles at the cave fronts. As his eyes swept across the what used to be his home, they came to rest on one of the caves on the outer edge of the Silverscale home. There was something sticking out from underneath the collapsed cave... Veil's eyes widened when he realized what it was. The head of the elder dragon who had been recently wounded by the humans was sticking out from the rocks which had fallen on his neck. Deep red blood pooled around his shattered skull and mangled neck. The grisly sight made the young dragon's stomach churn.

Laying a few feet away from the elder dragon's dead body was the corpse of the young female hatchling. It appeared as though a knife had slit her open from her throat down across her belly. Her insides were spilling out onto the ground. Tears sprang to Veil's amber colored eyes. It was horrifying and sickening! How could anyone be so cruel as to kill an innocent child!? A keening whine grew at the back of his throat and quickly escalated into a mounful howl. So many had already died at the hands of the humans. Veil understood that the humans wanted revenge for their own kind being killed, but the Silverscales were innocent! It was the Blackscales who were murdering the humans, not Veil's clan!

Another terrifying thought sluggishly made its way into Veil's shocked mind. _By the goddesses, where are my parents!?_

What if they were... _No, better not think like that. They're alive. They have to be!_

The young dragon flicked his forked tongue out, tasting the air. He caught the scent of the deer's blood, the gritty sand in the air from the collapsed caves, the stench of newly spilled dragon blood (that of the elder's and the hatchling's), the sharp tang of pine trees... but where was the familiar scent of his parents? They smelled musky with a hint of burnt ash, it was hard to miss that scent. He flicked his tongue out again and then inhaled deeply. Ah, there! The scent was coming from his left, near the pine trees, but it was covered by the scent of blood.

_Oh, no..._

Veil ran off, following the scent. He followed a path through the trees where the pines were knocked over, like a great struggle had occured. A few more steps... he knocked over a pine in his way revealing the sight of the mangled corpses of his parent. His mother's wide blue eyes were open, unseeing. Her head was no longer connected to her neck. His father was barely recognizable. Most of his body was covered in magic-induced burns and there were great gashes running through his wings. His eyes had been stabbed out. Blood was splashed on the ground and nearby trees.

Through the haze in Veil's young mind, he slowly realized that his parents were dead... no... brutally murdered. The idea barely had time to register in his brain before the crunching of many footsteps on the forest floor signaled the approach of intruders. He flicked his tongue out. The approaching figures smelled of his parent's blood.

The humans appeared in the clearing, surrounding him. There were over twenty of them, all heavily armed. One was a mage and had his staff at the ready. The humans' eyes glinted with a bloodthirsy madness.

The elder, the hatchling, his parent's corpses, the scent of blood, the murderers... it was all too much. The images repeating over and over in his mind. A keening whine grew into a low pitched growl, he bared his teeth, his pupils dilated, his claws clenched, his muscles tensed, his hackles raised, his wings twitching, his tail trashing... The pressure of the tragedy he saw, the shock of losing everything so violently and suddenly, the emotional and mental turmoil greater than anything he'd ever felt before slowly smothering his last shreds of self control and rationality and morals, building up around his heart (pounding loudly, echoing in his ears), his breath coming in short quick gasps, and as he gazed upon the faces of the ones who caused it all, something deep within him

(_somthing primal_)

bent under the pressure and

(_was unleashed_)

snapped.

With a fierce roar, Veil lunged forward and snatched one of the humans in his powerful jaws, crushing until bones broke and blood spilled, and he flung the corpse away where it crashed into another of the humans. The murderers sprung into action, throwing their spears which bounced harmlessly off of his thick scales, lunging forwards, swords raised, the mage chanting a spell.

A burst of flame and the intense pleasure as two of them were caught in its blast, screaming as their flesh melted off their bones. Veil's rage grew and his magic responded, increasing to the point that he could feel it humming in his veins, throbbing with every pulse of his heart. Another roar, and he stood on his hind legs before crashing down, his magic pouring into his front legs and sending a shockwave that split the earth. More screams, more blood, more anger.

Veil was a flurry of primal rage as he lashed his tail and sent bursts of fire and miniature earthquakes towards the humans who were trying to keep up, surprised at the strength of the dragon child. He caught another in his mouth, relishing in the strange

(_delicious_)

taste of blood. His tail slammed into one, throwing the man into a tree where his skull shattered with a splash of blood, painting the bark red.

But then the mage finished his spell and there were ropes around his muzzle and front legs. The humans grabbed the ends of the ropes and tried to restrain him. Veil angrily thrashed his head, but the ropes held. He slammed his front legs on the ground, sending another shockwave, but the men regained their footing. There were only about ten left now, the rest bloodied and broken and unmistakingly dead.

Then there was blinding pain in his side where the mage had sent a burning curse. His scales were melted and the skin underneath charred and bloodied. Veil whined and growled in warning, but then there was another pain on his right front leg, this one worse than the other. It hurt unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Veil's rage grew and his magic responded. There was a feeling of great heat in his chest before it spread throughout his entire body, warm and burning like molten lava, thrumming with each beat of his heart. It spread into his muscles and bones and his skin and scales and every part of him, his body felt like it would explode with the unimaginable power that was at his disposal.

And as his body became the vessel of a force greater than any other, beyond any possible comprehension, his mind cried out with a single wish.

_This is too much. I wish I were somewhere else, anywhere else but here! Please!_

There was an eerie stillness, then, a deep throb of pure power was released from his core, spreading out in all directions in a wave of iridescent silver. Veil gasped at the wonderous feeling. And with every beat of his heart, another wave pulsed outward, filling the very air with a thick atmosphere of shimmering silver.

The men stared in awe, too dumbfounded to do anything. Some of them grabbed onto the ropes still around the dragon's mouth and forearms, just to have some sense of being grounded in the wake of this hauntingly beautiful phenomenon.

Veil was not sure how long it lasted, but when all the power had bled out of him, he stared in awe at the silvery aura glowing around him spread out in a sphere with what might have been a mile's radius! Then, there was a deep rumbling sound, the ground trembled, the air shivered, and everything collapsed.

The great aura suddenly imploded inward with a loud roar, crashing into the dragonling and encasing him with a blinding silver glow. The molten warmth was back, but hundreds of times more intense. The dragon was sure he would pass out from the feeling. Then, suddenly, his vision was encased in white and he felt like he was falling and floating at the same time and the world was spinning and he felt like he was being crushed with an immense pressure but felt weightless at the same time...

And unknownst to Veil, the white glow traveled down the ropes and enshrouded the humans touching them with its foreign power...

Over a great field near a forest and a lake and a castle created by the four great Founders, a great cloud of silvery shimmering power appeared with an immense roar like a clap of thunder. The inhabitants of the castle murmured to each other in confusion and fear, and the students outside for their class on magical creatures stared in awe at the imposing spherical aura.

Suddenly, the intense feeling stopped. The silver veil lifted and the dragonling could see again, and he was definitely _not_ in the forest near his now ruined home. But he did not have time to ponder his surroundings, for, with a start, he realized that six of the humans, including the sorceror, were still with him, clinging onto the end of the ropes tied around his snout and wrists.

Once again, a blinding rage clouded his vision red, and the ferocity

(_bloodlust_)

returned. He growled deep in his throat, and that seemed to snap the humans out of their stupor. They raised their weapons again, and the sorceror began powering up another spell. The blood sluggishly seeping from the wounds on his side and leg only reminded him of what these murderers did to his parents.

Veil inhaled deeply and then two plumes of flame erupted from his nostrils. He managed to burn through the rope holding his left arm, and quickly slashed through the bindings on his snout. With a roar, a fiery jet burst from his jaws and singed through the last rope, freeing him at last. A swipe of deadly sharp claws and one of the men was skewered. One down, five to go.

The dragon leapt to the air, flapping his mighty wings, maneuvering himself so that he remained stationary in a position above the humans' heads. He sent forth another plume of flames, but he missed, barely scorching only one of the hunters. They retaliated, a spear shredding through the membrane of his right wing and a bolt of magic hitting him on the chest. He crashed to the ground with a bellow of pain and anger. Staggering to his feet, his wounds throbbing and bleeding, he roared, "_Why did you have to kill them!? We have done nothing to your people!_"

At the humans' stunned look, he realized that, with his anger making him irrational, he had broken the dragons' unspoken rule; no communication with humans. _But it does not matter. They will be dead soon..._

He reared up on his hind legs, felt his magic respond, and brought his feet crashing down. The ground split and an array of jagged spikes erupted forth, killing three of them. A flurry of columns of fire burst from his maw, burning the corpses of the four dead ones and torching one more alive. The only one that remained was the sorceror, who by now knew the situation was hopeless.

"_It was not my clan that attacked your people! Why did you kill them?_" screamed Veil.

The survivor gave a grim smirk. "We knew your clan members were not the culprits. But the only good dragon is a dead one! You ruddy monsters deserve to burn in Hades for all eternity!"

Veil saw red. With a deafening roar, his great maw snapped around the man's throat, killing him instantly. The dragon shook his head, tearing the tender muscles into shreds before tossing the corpse hundreds of feet into the expansive lake. A few seconds after the splash subsided and the man drifted to the surface, a great tentacle lazily wrapped around the corpse and pulled it under.

But even with the deaths of all the men who wronged him, his rage did not lessen. There was no one left to kill, so he roared and screamed his anger and sadness to the sky above.

By now, the teachers of the magic school in the castle had gathered outside, tentatively watching the dragon and speculating on the best course of action. The dragon continued letting out his cries, and from the roars, the words "mum" and "dad" could be made out. His roars were terrifying, but the tears seen streaming down the black scales of his cheeks were heartbreaking.

Veil heard the pattering on feet on grass and a cry of, "Harry! No!" His attention turned to a male human adolescent with messy black hair wearing black robes running towards him. The dragon's yellow eyes met the boy's green ones, and he growled a warning low in his throat. The boy slowed his pace, but contined making his ways towards him, his hands held out in an unthreatening manner.

Veil saw something in the green eyes, and with a uneasy lurch in his stomach, realized it was compassion and understanding, like the looks his parents used to give him. The dragon's fierce anger faded as if it had never existed at all, replaced with misery and hopelessness. His head drooped and he murmured dejectedly, "_How could you understand?_"

The boy did not reply, but instead smiled, his green eyes reflecting the same sadness Veil felt. The dragon's growl transformed into a keening whine. He lowered his head and extended his neck so his eyes were mere feet from the boy's, and when their eyes met again, he felt an instant connection with the youth. The boy moved forward and tentatively touched Veil's snout. He whined and buried his face in the boy's chest as tears poured from his eyes.

"Shh, it's alright," soothed the boy.

Veil allowed the gentle silver magic to wash over his form, shrinking and morphing his bones and flesh until a human child of twelve stood where the dragon once was. The child, a little over four feet tall, wearing only a loose pair on tan pants, had black hair with silver bangs and pale skin. It was obvious, though, that he was not human because his tear-filled eyes were the same yellow with slits for pupils, his ears were slightly pointed, and he had some silver-specked black scales on his shoulder blades and extending slightly down his back. The wounds he had in his dragon form transferred to his new form. There were horrible burns on his side, chest, and right arm, and there was a gash near his right shoulder blade.

Veil launched himself at the green-eyed teenager, and the wizard caught him in an embrace. The dragonling sobbed for the loss of his parents, his clan, his home, and his innocence, and all the while the teen whispered comforting words to the child.

Veil heard footsteps coming towards him, and turned his head just enough to see an old man in purple robes with a long beard and twinkling blue eyes. "It seems, Harry, that you have found yourself a new friend," he said.

"I guess so," replied the green-eyed teen, Harry.

"What is your name, child?" asked the old man, his voice gentle.

The dragonling sniffled and wiped some tears from his yellow eyes. "Veil Argentum," he replied softly.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, and it's very nice to meet you. Veil, why don't you come with me to the hospital wing so we can get your burns healed up."

The child tightened his grasp around Harry. Seeing this, Dumbledore added, "And of course, Harry can come along, as well."

Veil nodded and untangled himself from the green-eyed wizard. Harry took the child's hand in his own and led him towards the castle, following Dumbledore. The dragonling felt his hand being given a reassuring squeeze, and looked up at Harry. The wizard gave him a gentle smile, which Veil hesitantly returned.

**A/N:** Review, please! I need to know if this is any good so that I can decide whether to continue this or not. If I do, in fact, decide to continue, my updating schedule will be very erratic considering the sheer amount of homework that I have.


End file.
